


Two sides of the same coin

by Bronzeling



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal ranboo, Memory Loss, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Not Canon Compliant, Poetry, Ranboo needs a hug real bad, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tales from the SMP implied, like seriously pls give him a hug, rambles, ranboos rambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeling/pseuds/Bronzeling
Summary: “Why can’t I remember ??Why can’t we remember??We?Who is we?Us, both, two, two!Two sides of the same coin.”OrThe last two ranboo streams gave author a theory and wrote a poem thingy based of how ranboo rambles in inspiration
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. Two sides of the same coin

**Author's Note:**

> POSSIBLE DEREALISATION WARNING
> 
> if you where affected negatively by the end of ranboos 5-7th streams pls be careful :p

Why can’t we remember??  
We?  
Who is we?   
Us, both, two, two!  
Two sides of the same coin.

Is he real? Am I....  
Yes yes of course it’s all real it’s always been us  
Just us,  
From the beginning.   
And so it shall be till the end. 

He did this, it’s always been him.  
He manipulated them in the past and he’s doing it again now.  
He destroyed them, I can’t, I won’t, it can’t....  
It can’t happen again....

Why can’t they see it?!  
They pick their ‘sides’ make their nations unaware that they are but puppets,  
Puppets to the puppeteer in his stupid, stupid game.

It’s all a game for us, for him.  
He enjoys it, he’s told me himself, he enjoys his stupid game....

he took my book.... he took it he took it he wiped it it’s all his fault it’s all his fault!   
Why can’t we remember! We have to remember we have to we....

He did that too... didn’t he?  
He took it.... he took....

What was it why can’t I remember?!?   
He did this it’s all his fault it’s all him it always has been....

Look for the eye....

Look for the eye...

Eye.....

I....

Why can’t I remember....


	2. The theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The theory behind my ramble thing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is copied straight from my Twitter and I was very exited when I thought of it so excuse the messy ness of it lmao

OKAY BUT HEAR ME OUT, RANBOO IS THE OTHERSIDE OF DREAM COIN... LIKE NOT PICKING SIDES, NOT CONTROLLING, CARING TOO MUCH. ALSO THE BUT IN THE PANIC ROOM AT THE END OF RANBOOS STREAM DREAM WAS RANBOOS OTHER HALF HIS VOICE WAS THERE BUT HE WASNT IT WAS BECAUSE THEY ARE CONNECTED?!? Like we already know there’s a lot of s” split “ in RANBOOS character what if the other half is dream??? Like the memory gaps, the weird vendetta he seems to have against him, it’s because dream is the bad half of ranboo he wants to get rid of. 

Okay yeah i just finished the end of the VOD I AM CONVINCED that dream and ranboo ar two sides of the same coin, I reckon dreamand ranboo are some sort of immortals and this has been what they’ve been doing for Millenia, with ranboo trying to save the people and dream trying to Destroy them. It makes so much SENSE. Also, the enderman noise at the end of the stream, if you remember the “ translation” of enderman speak that went around fir a while that sound was “ look for the eye” who drops eyes when he dies? Ranboo. And who doesn’t want people going to The end? Dream. ( though also I know that that’s cos beating the ender dragon would screw the server XD ) I feel like the end is gonna come into play in future arcs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Please feel free to leave your own theories below!!

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting the theory itself from my Twitter in the next chapter!! It plus ranboos amazing rambles inspired this piece.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and feel free to go follow me on Twitter!! @Lukatheweeb


End file.
